


Round 1.5: Drabbles

by CheersToEngland, FlightlessEggsxo, mizinvizible, Narrybabes, orphan_account



Series: Bromance Games [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessEggsxo/pseuds/FlightlessEggsxo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizinvizible/pseuds/mizinvizible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrybabes/pseuds/Narrybabes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the stories continuing to the big rounds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Narry

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to Ellie for this story

They say never date your co-worker. Pretty commonly known to cause problems down the road. But why would Harry and Niall listen? For starters, they’re not really co-workers. They’re bandmates. They’ve traveled the world multiple times over together and lived together for months on end. What co-workers could say that? But so much more than that, they’re the couple that everyone knew would be great, everyone was betting on them getting together and once they finally did, everyone rejoiced. They were the couple that everyone knew would be together forever. But if that’s the case, why was Harry curled into a ball drunkenly crying into his hands because even after 4 months without waking up beside him, he still couldn’t handle seeing Niall so happy without him. 

The boys and a bunch of their friends had gone out for the night together and after months of excuses, Harry was finally forced to come along. It was worse than he could have imagined. Not once did Niall even look his way. Not once was he allowed the privilege of seeing the eyes that evoked memories of them surfing together in Australia. Each time Niall laughed that night, Harry felt the need to take a shot because if he didn’t the whole club may have filled with his tears. This ended with Harry falling over himself drunk within 45 minutes. The only positive from that was that Louis took him home immediately, sparing him from any further ache. 

That is the reason Harry had downed the rest of a half empty bottle of vodka, a bitter attempt to numb the pain that seemed to radiate from his bones and claw it’s way out through his chest. Curled into the fetal position, hidden from the outside world by the large comforter that was still saturated with the smell of the cologne Harry had gotten Niall their first Christmas together. Harry had washed the comforter just once in the 4 months since Niall left. His inner neat freak didn’t even make a peep when he crawled under it each night and pulled it close to him. Most likely because the one time he did actually wash it, Niall’s smell, one of the few scraps of evidence of the relationship left, was drastically diminished. It had petrified Harry when he realized that the too-clean smell of detergent had mingled with Niall’s scent and he could now only smell it if he pressed his nose right up to it. So that’s what he did each and every night. When he was ready to sleep, he would get into bed and grab fistfuls of the comforter and bury his face in it. At this point there were just faint traces of Niall laced into the cotton, but Harry would hold onto it until there was nothing left and maybe even a little after. 

A subconscious thought made Harry’s tongue dance across his lips and he swore that he tasted the sweet spearmint flavor of the gum that Niall never went a day without chewing because he said it reminded him of Ireland. Harry scolded himself by biting onto his lip, trying to keep the thoughts of Niall’s kisses out of his mind. Soon enough the metallic tang of blood met his tongue and the memory of Niall’s gum vanished. After a few more sobs had ripped their way out of his throat, Harry finally drifted to sleep, knees still tucked into himself because maybe if there was less of him there would be less room for grief inside of him. 

Harry woke up on the same side of the bed as he has for years, never daring to turn onto the other side because for some reason Niall was overly protective of his side of the bed and Harry couldn’t bring himself to sleep on that side or even in the middle. But he did reach over and place his hand on the firm warmth next to him. He ran his thumb over the fabric of a shirt and he thought he felt a muscle flex beneath him.

“Niall,” he breathed out with a relieved smile, but the second he said the name that still held to much meaning to him, the heat instantly vanished from under his palm, leaving nothing but a chilled sheet. As if his breath had enough force to push away the ghost of Niall or maybe his voice had been to loud and he had scared the memory away. Harry’s fingers clawed at the sheet, distraught that he had forced the calming sensation away. 

They say most people who have lost a limb still feel it once it’s gone, as if the nerves are still there sending signals to the brain. So maybe that’s why, Harry thought, he still felt Niall in the mornings. Because the blonde was a part of him, his other half, his better half. So it would make sense that he was still there when Harry was just barely awake. That’s what he told himself at least in an attempt to not feel as though he was delirious. 

 

Once Harry got home from a heart wrenching recording session, it was late enough that he could justify crawling into bed for the rest of the day, so he did just that. As he was about to sleep, his phone buzzed on the bedside table. He opened one eye and lazily fumbled around for it until he finally grabbed it. The name on the screen made Harry’s chest clench tight, as if he was trying to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest. He quickly unlocked the device and opened the message only to be let down when it was just a group message sent to all of the boys from Niall just to see what time they had to be at the studio tomorrow. Harry dropped the phone and buried his face into his pillow, muffling a frustrated scream. 

He attempted to go to sleep but his heart kept telling him to call Niall while his mind told him how obsessive he was being. Eventually he reached out once more, but instead of wrapping his long fingers around his phone, he looped them around his keys and he threw on a sweatshirt before running out the door. He needed to use his GPS because he had never been to Niall’s new house, but he had the address, just in case. He noted that it was past midnight as he pulled up to the driveway but it didn’t phase him as he parked and jogged to Niall’s door. 

With shaky hands, he pushed the doorbell and held his breath until he could hear footsteps padding down the stairwell. The latch unlocked and the large wooden door swung open, revealing a shirtless Niall with sweatpants that revealed the tops of his boxer briefs. Before he could think, Harry had a hand on each side of Niall’s face and his lips were pressed hard against Niall’s, desperate for some sort of relief from the constant, dull ache within him. Harry could tell that Niall had recently had tea because instead of just minty gum, his lips tasted of the honey he used to sweeten his tea. 

“I still love you,” Harry mumbled against Niall’s lips before catching the shorter boy’s bottom lip with his own once more. Harry released Niall from the kiss but kept his hands against his soft cheeks and his eyes remained closed for a few more moments. Once he did open his eyes, he saw just how wide Niall’s eyes were. So much of the whites of his eyes were visible that Harry thought that they might pop out at any moment. Before Harry could say anything else, something else interrupted him.

“Niall? Babe, who’s at the door?”


	2. Niam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to Jenna for this story

Did you ever have that feeling when you're just numb? When you can't speak, or think, and you forget how to breathe? When the whole world around you just stopped, and there's no where to go? That how I felt like when my friends, "friends", kicked my football into the scariest house in my neighborhood. 'They' say that a boy burned his face in fire, and he was so ashamed of it that he never went outside again, and the fire was 10 years ago. So, being the nice, brave person that I am, I carefully snuck into the house. While I was trying to be as quiet as I could be, my "friends" push me in and lock the door. I bang on the door as I hear them laugh and walk away. "Please! Please help me!" I yell as I bang on the door. I mean, they already made noise, and the man won't come out right? "What are you doing here?" I hear a deep voice behind me. I freeze. Insert that numb feeling. A chill went down my spine. I turned around, the wooden floors creaked underneath me. A dark silhouette stood in the door way. "Hello?" You could tell I was petrified by the shake in my voice. "Who are you?" The man asked. "I'm Niall Horan I'm 18 years old, I live around the corner." The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal a man around my age, he may have been attractive at one point but now has red blistery burn covered his once beautiful features.  
"Why are you here?" The man questioned, stepping closer and closer to me, as I backed all the way up against the door. "M-my friends accidentally kicked a football in your house and they asked me to get it I'm- I'm really s-sorry!" I stuttered. I was so terrified from this burned man, if you couldn't already tell. "They sound like amazing friends" the man snorted. "Well, they aren't my friends anymore, that's for sure" I replied, feeling betrayed. The man got really close to me, so close I could feel his breath. ""Friends" are the reason why I now have a burned face. Don't trust anyone." The man whispered in my ear as I shivered, holding my breathe, scared. He backed away a couple of feet, but was still close. I let out a shaky breath. "I'm Liam, Liam Payne" the man stated, holding out his hand. As I cautiously shook his hand, he pulled me in, causing me to almost fall on him, "and I'm gonna tell you a little story..." He once again whispered in my ear.  
*Flashback (Liam's parents are divorced, Liam lives with his dad)* "C'mon Payne! Just one!" "No Tom! I don't smoke!" Liam could hear his father and his high friend, Tom, arguing. He knows his dad wouldn't smoke, and also, he promised Liam that he would never. But whenever Tom comes over, Liam would sneak down the staircase just to make sure that he kept his promise. "C'mon buddy! What? Afraid of breaking your little boy's heart? Wah wah haha...." Tom lit his lighter in front of Liam's dad furious face. "FOR THE LAST TIME TOM, NO!" Liam's dad screamed. "Hehe, so, it's is Liam... Interesting... What? Is he afraid of fire?" Tom asks, smirking at his glowing lighter. "No! My son is going to be a fireman! He's going to save innocent people's lives!" Liam's dad replied, intensely, while Liam smiled up on the stairs. "Haha, well, we will see about that" Tom snickered back, holding his lighter near the middle of the couch that they were sitting on. Suddenly, Tom drops the glowing lighter, flames going all over the couch. Liam, with a mix of fear and anger in his eyes screams "DAD!" as he ran down the steps. Tom laughs as he pushes Liam into the wall, making Liam fall, and runs up the stairs. He kicked open the door and, laughs mischievously, as he closes the door and locks it. Even though Liam saw stars in his vision from the fall, he could now see that the flaming fire spread throughout almost the whole room.  
"Dad?! DAD?!" Liam exclaimed, but he received no responses. Suddenly, he heard coughing. It was his dad, lying in the middle of the room, covered in burns from head to toe. Liam rushes over to his fathers side and grabs his fragile hand. "C'mon dad! Lets go!" Liam cried. "Liam... Just... Leave... Me... Here... You. Go.. On... With... Out.. Me" "Never! C'mon!" Liam responded, shaking his head and trying to pick his dad up from the burning floor. "It's ok son, it's ok.... I lived my life, but you haven't... Just go Liam... But promise me this... Don't hide....Live....Follow the sun....You'll make it to.... Tomorrow....." Liam dad fell lifeless after that last word, Tomorrow. Liam sobbed as he let go of his once living fathers hand and backs away into a burning wall. Liam cried out in pain, but still tried to find a way out. Just then, a huge piece of the ceiling fell on his fathers body, creating flames as high as a skyscraper. One flame captured Liam's face and brutally burned one half of his innocent face. Liam held his face, but it didn't help. The pain from his father passing away, the betrayal of a family friend, and the fire all mixed together into one pain that was everlasting. Then, as he was about to give up, he saw a window that he could easily climb through and fall to the ground below. He flung it open with all his might, and swung his legs over the ledge. He gave one more look at where his deceased father laid, then he jumped and ran to Niall development.  
*present* (Niall's POV) By now, Liam and I were sitting down on a sofa, with the lights on, in his living room. I was a little calmer now that I know his story, and I felt bad that he had to watch his own father die in front of him. Also, as I looked over at Liam throughout the whole story, I could see glistening tears stream down his face whenever his father was mentioned. I tried to hold back the river that was going to pour out of my eyes, but I couldn't and a few crystal tears also fell on my face. "So yeah, that's my story... Sorry if it made you sad or if you didn't wanna hear it... I just feel like people judge me way too quickly and I hate it" Liam explains. "Yeah, I know what you mean and I'm sorry about your-... Story, but can I just say something? And don't get mad please" I asked cautiously. "What?" "You kinda didn't keep your promise. You have been hiding in here for over 10 years. Sure, you made it to tomorrow, but to me, you're not really living, you're just... Not dying..." I stated, fear that he will hurt me from that comment. And I was right. Liam looked at me with full outrage as he got up and lifted his fist up, but then I saw realization in his eyes. He looked at his fist, put it down fast, and sat back down. "I guess you're right... Man, I feel terrible! My father kept his promise to me!" Liam screamed, causing me to jump. "Sorry.. I didn't mean to yell... I'm just angry at myself..." Liam apologized, wiping his tears away. "Here, lets make a plan. How about I help you fulfill your fathers wish if you bust down that door over there" I asked pointing to the locked door. Liam looked up into my eyes. "How can I trust you not to run like Tom did?" Liam asked, and frankly, I didn't know. How could he trust me? After all his been through? "Liam, if I would do that to you, I wouldn't be crying right now, calm and eager to help you feel happy" I explained to his depressed face. He thought and he thought and finally, he replied. "Ok Niall I will. But you have to promise me to always be there for me ok?" "I promise Liam" I whisper holding his hand, "now lets go follow the sun." And with that Liam and I broke down the door to the outside world and when I turned to Liam, he stood there, staring at the sky, smiling. And I thought I could've heard him whisper, "Forgive me Dad, I love you, and I will make it to Tomorrow... With Niall, the only living person I can trust..."


	3. Nouis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to Allysha for this story

"How long has he been locked up in there?" Louis asked Zayn as he looked back to the game room of the bus. Louis knew that Niall's surgery was coming up and he was nervous about it but he had never seen Niall close himself away like this. It was just too quiet around with Niall closed away and Louis couldn't handle it. Zayn gave Louis a look as if he could tell exactly what the older boy was thinking, which granted, he probably could. (85) 

"Just leave him be, Louis." Zayn hissed, narrowing his eyes. Louis bit back a smirk as he held his hands up in surrender. It really was too easy to get Zayn to say something. The boy's were quiet for a few more moments, Zayn looking at a magazine and Louis looking out the window, before Louis jumped up. (58) 

"I'm hungry. I'll go see if he wants anything to eat." Louis announced, running away before Zayn could grab ahold of him. He laughed and stuck his tongue out at the younger boy before knocking on the game room door. There was no answer so Louis opened the door and poked his head in. The tv was playing a movie on mute and Niall was curled up on a corner of the couch with headphones in, looking down at the information sheets the doctor had given him. Louis smiled fondly at the sight before stepping in and closing the door. The motion caught Niall's attention and he looked up, blue eyes looking a bit bloodshot. (115) 

"I was going to make some grub. Want some?" Louis offered once Niall had pulled his earphones out. The blonde gave a weak smile and shook his head. Louis raised an eyebrow before marching over to the Irishman. "And why the hell not?" He asked, though there was no bite to his words. Niall just shrugged pathetically while looking down at the papers in his lap. (66) 

"All this stuff sorta ruins yer appetite, ya know?" Niall asked softly and Louis frowned. /His/ Niall wasn't soft spoken or quiet in any way. He didn't know who this Niall was.  
"Just who are you and what have you done with my Neil? First you hide away, then you turn down food, and then you are practically whispering your words! Niall you aren't even a quiet sleeper." Louis teased as he sat down next to the blonde, pulling Niall's feet into his lap before gently kneeding the tense muscles in his calves. "This has you that envoys, huh?" 

Niall shrugged again, shifting around so his back was against the arm of the couch. "I suppose, yeah. Like," he started as he eyed the papers in his lap, worry evident in his eyes. "What if they do something wrong and I become a paraplegic? Not that there is anything wrong with people in wheelchairs or anything. I just don't know what is do without my legs-" Niall continued to freak out and Louis sighed sadly as he listened. The blonde must have been working this up for awhile. When Niall kept talking and worrying his hands together Louis smiled and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. 

It worked immediately. Niall quit talking and started to kiss back and Louis hummed against his lips. This wasn't the first time they had kisses. They all have shared comfort kisses and drunken snogs before so this didn't feel much different. Louis pulled back just enough so he could speak. 

"Want me to help you get your mind off it and relax?" Louis asked before he even realized what he was saying. Niall's blue eyes snapped to his quickly and Louis felt his face heating up. Sure, they shared a kiss here and there, but this? Just what was he thinking. He and Niall had been doing the awkward sexual tension thing for awhile, but this? Could he really go through with this? 

"What are you asking, Lou?" Niall asks and Louis shivers at how low Niall's voice suddenly sounds. Instead of answering, Louis shifts Niall's feet off his lap before climbing into his lap, straddling his hips.  
"What do you think I'm asking, Niall?" Louis asks, leaning forward to nip at the pale boy's jaw. "Let me take care of you Niall." Louis whispers in what he hopes is a sexy voice. If the way Niall shivers is anything to go by then it worked. -Niall suddenly grips Louis's waist tightly in his hands and pulls him closer. Their erections rub against each other and they both groan against each other's mouths. 

"You're serious then?" Niall asks as he pushes his hips up and Louis scoffs as best he can as an answer before smashing their lips together. The kiss is more teeth and gasping breaths than actual mouth in mouth but neither of them care enough to stop.

Louis works his hands down Niall's chest, tweeking his nipples as he passes. He breaks the kiss and looks down to where his hands have stopped on the waistband of Niall's joggers. The blonde takes the opportunity to bite and kiss at Louis' neck messily, making the older boy groan. 

"Hell, Niall," Louis bites out before pulling away completely. Niall makes a noise at the loss of a hot, slightly sweaty Louis in his lap and Louis shakes his head with a smirky smile. 

"This is supposed to be about you, Niall. Enjoy the center of attention while it lasts, babe." Louis says before pulling on Niall's bottoms until they are down to mid-thigh. Louis whistles at the sight before bending down and taking Niall into his mouth without a second thought. 

The blonde gasps loudly as he grips onto Louis's hair, pulling a bit. Louis groans and pushes his mouth down as far as he can without choking before moving up and the repeating the action. He manages to push a hand into his own shorts to jerk himself off while sucking Niall. 

"Lou-iee." Niall sounds wrecked as he moans and Louis looks up through his lashes, which apparently is a turn on for Niall because he bucks his hips up suddenly. Louis chokes a bit but groans at the feeling. It felt /good/ and Louis wants Niall to do it again. He sits up and wiggles out of his bottoms while Niall watches half dazed. "Niall, darling, I want you to fuck my mouth, yeah?" Louis explains and /fuck/ his voice. Niall's lids flutter a bit before he nods. Louis grins, presses a quick kiss to Niall's mouth before taking the boy down again. Niall winds his hands into the older boy's feathery hair until he gets a good grip before starting to push his hips up against Louis's face. They are both moanin messes and soon enough Louis is shooting his load onto the couch while Niall shoots into Lou's mouth. Louis swallows and the boy's are both quiet for a moment before Louis looks up at Niall. 

"You relaxed, mate?" He manages to croak out, his face flushing when he hears his voice. Niall's eyes fly open at the sound and he stares for a moment before grinning. 

"God, Louis, listen to you." Louis smiles and pulls his shirt off to wipe his spunk off the couch before pulling his shorts back up and watching as Niall follows suit. Louis throws himself on top of the blonde and makes himself comfortable before grabbing the tv control off the floor and takin the tv off mute so they could finish watching the movie. 

About ten minutes later, Louis feels a kiss pressed to his shoulder. "Thanks Lou." The Irishman whispers and when Louis looks back at him he is sleeping.


	4. Zarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to Stacy for this story

The pretentious smile he gave me made me tighten my hand around the bottle.

“So you won’t come with me?” He asked his voice low and dangerous.

I leaned slightly into the back of my car, not taking my eyes off the stranger.

“Let’s just ride.” He whispered his green eyes glistening in the moon light as his face invaded my personal bubble.

He’s crazy. 

I clasped onto the cold bottle of mace I had hidden behind my back. Though he looks too young to be crazy, he is defiantly crazy. 

I pulled the bottle out from behind my back and pointed it in his face. “Come any closer to me and I will spray you!” I yelled. My hand shook with fear. This is not the night I had planned on having. Fucking car.

The boy grinned and flicked a bit of his dark curls out of his face. “No need for that, love.” He muttered putting his hand up in defense. He wiggled his fingers around with the biggest smile on his face.

My stomach turned. This guy was going to kill me.

“What’s your name darling?” He asked putting his hands in his pockets. That movement frightened me and jumped a bit outstretching the mace closer to the guy. “I am Harry by the way.”

Never had I ever felt so scared.

My vision blackened for a second and I screamed internally. Not now.

I started taking big gulps of air my chest heaving, as if it was begging for more air… more air… more air.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! The curly haired crazy came closer to me increasing the amount of breaths I took per second.

“Are you okay?” Harry was it, asked his face rigged with worry.

I pointed the mace at him while I opened my car door, breathing getting harder and harder to do. With my eyes trained on Harry I opened the cars center console and felt around for the small object that I needed badly in the moment. I grabbed a hold of what felt like my inhaler and stumbled, pressed the mouth of it to my lips. I sighed as I finished fixing my breathing. I looked up out the driver seat window and cursed myself for looking away for a second because the crazy was not where I had last seen him. I quickly grabbed the handle to the door, slammed it shut and locked all the car doors. It was when I had locked the last door I saw him. He was lying in the middle of the road looking up at the sky without a care in the world.

“No, no, no.” I whispered to myself. It was very unlikely the guy would be hit soon because; fuck, we’re in the middle of nowhere but… that’s what I thought when he showed up.

I opened my car door slipping my inhaler in to my back pocket and held the mace tightly in my hand.

I walked a few paces before stopping at the very edge of the road.

“That’s… um not the greatest idea.” I called over to him, pulling my jacket tighter over my body. “It’s really dark- I mean the driver probably won’t see you, if in fact a car comes.”

The lanky boy sat up right in the road and looked up at me. “You think?” he asked sounding like he really wanted an answer. I shrugged and stealthily took a step back further into the dirt of the car stop.

“Why do you think everyone is scared of me Zayn?” He asked getting up on his feet.

My stomach knotted. “H-how do you know my n-name?” I stuttered slowly walking backwards to my car.

He chuckled and gestured to my shirt. I stopped walking and I looked down at my black work shirt. I sighed when I saw the name tag that I always wear for work my name scrawled carelessly across it.

I looked back up and jumped when Harry was only a few steps away from me.

“I still have the mace.” I warned reaching into my pocket where the self-defense weapon was.

Harry chuckled and sat down on the ground.

“I am not going to hurt you Zayn,” He said laying himself down in the dirt, like he did in the road. “Zayn… that is a beautiful name… it goes with your beautiful face.”

This is the weirdest day ever.

“Uh… thank you?” I said unsure.  
Harry chuckled then looked up at the sky. “Stars in my eyes…” he muttered. I looked up at the sky and drew in a breath. The sky was beautiful. Stars darted across the dark blue cloudless sky, and the moon lighted up the whole nothingness I found myself lost in.

“Why are you bothering me?” I asked looking back at the young man’s face.

Harry frowned as if he was offended. “I saw you having troubles with your car, I saw how pretty you were, offered to show you the world… and you pulled out that stuff.” He said gesturing toward the bottle that was in my pocket.

“You scared me okay… and your still creeping me out a bit to be honest.” I said patting my pocket that held the mace.  
Harry’s face fell. “You didn’t answer my previous question by the way.” He said looking up at me.

How could he just lay there in the dirt and ask me weird questions.

“You mean the one about everyone being scared of you?” I asked putting my hands in my jacket pockets. It was starting to get a bit cold and my small jacket didn’t block out the gusty winds that flew by. “I have a pretty good idea why…” I muttered.

Harry got to his feet and sighed. “Let’s go.” He whined. He fucking whined! Like a child.

“Um I have to get home but good luck with your problem.” I said whispering the last part; I turned to my car and stopped short when I remembered. Right no working car, no phone. I turned back to Harry.

“Can I borrow your phone?” I asked. I nearly pissed my pants when Harry’s eyes grew wide and his mouth opened in the biggest smile.   
“I don’t have a phone.” He said his face dropping again.

I was silent for a moment. “Okay.” I mumbled. Don’t ask, don’t ask, don’t ask! “Can you drive me to the nearest gas station or something?” Fuck. Harry smiled again and pulled out his keys. I nodded and carefully walked behind Harry as he made his way to his car. He opened his side and I stood at the door for a moment. Why the hell am I doing this? Another part of my brain entered. He’s not dangerous I mean he is like a puppy of something. “A dangerous puppy.” I whispered to myself as I opened the door to the car. It’s a nice car too. You can tell he has money, I mean, a fucking Ferrari for god’s sake!

There’s no dead bodies or blood splattered on the dash when I plopped down into the passenger seat so that’s a plus I guess.  
Harry started the engine and I flinched when the car roared to life like a lion. He turned to me and gave me a dimple showing smile. I gave him an awkward half smile then looked down at my hands as we drove off into the darkness.

“So where do you want to go?” He asked keeping his eyes on the road. I snaked my hand over to the mace and took a deep breath.

“I told you Harry I would like to be dropped off at the nearest gas station. Please.” I said trying not to show the absolute fear I was feeling.

“Boring.” He said pouting like a baby. “I will drop you off but… I really want you to come with me Zayn,” He said glancing at me. “You are just so beautiful I would love to show you the world.”

I gulped. “Harry I- I have a life… I have siblings. I have parents and I have friends… and… I don’t know you. I can’t just-“  
“I don’t have family.” Harry interrupted, frowning deeply at the road. “War in my mind,” Harry whispered. “Just ride. Just ride.”

I looked out my window at the moon. He is so entirely crazy, but the strange thing is he is a very attractive crazy person.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, I just started out into the darkness and Harry drove (hopefully headed to a gas station) sometimes saying weird things that I mostly ignored.

Soon the car stopped.

I was just a bit surprised we were parked in front of a Shell and not a grave yard.

“Well Zayn, we are at a gas station,” Harry said looking at me, his curly hair falling into his eyes. “Are you sure you don’t want to go an adventure with me?” he was smiling at me his dimples peeking and his smile lines visible. 

I gave him a genuine smile and pulled my fingers through my hair quickly.

“Nah adventures aren’t my kind of thing.” I said placing my hand at the cars door handle.  
Harry smirked. “That’s what Bilbo Baggins said to Gandalf but he ended up going on an adventure anyway.” He said still giving me the biggest smile.

And all the sudden the tension in my shoulders subsided. My hand slowly fell off my pocket that held the mace and I looked up at Harry. “I love the Hobbit.” I whispered staring into Harry’s sparkling green eyes.

He chuckled. “It’s my favorite book.” Harry said shrugging shyly.

I bit my lip. How could someone so crazy be so… adorable?

“Well I better get going. My homework can’t do itself.” I said opening the car door and sliding out of the leather seat. “Wait.” Harry opened his center console and pulled out a small piece of paper and pen and scribbled down something on it. He moved over to the passenger seat and handed me the paper. I looked at it for a second and smirked.

“Thought you said you don’t have a phone.” I said looking down at Harry.

“I leave it at home. Why bring it when no one is going to call me anyway right.” He said chuckling sadly.

I looked at my shoes awkwardly. “Yeah… that’s why I left mine.” I mumbled.

It was quiet for a hand full of seconds before Harry moved back over to the driver seat.

“Thanks for the ride and- um… sorry for threatening you with mace you just you know- creeped me out a bit.” I said a bit embarrassed. Harry laughed and started up his car.

“See you around Bilbo?” Harry asked leaning down so he could see me. I bit the inside of my cheek debating if I really wanted to see this crazy, adorable, Lord of the Rings loving guy. 

“See you ‘round Gandalf.” I said then shut the passenger door.

I watched as the red Ferrari drove out of the gas station parking lot, into the highway, and I wondered what if I had gone with him. On the supposed adventure, where was he planning on going? Where is he going? Why is he crazy?  
I sighed and started walking to the payphones. A woman about fifty years of age was using it so I leaned against the building near the phones waiting. As I was waiting I put my hands in my pocket and grabbed a few quarters out counting up what I have I sighed at the small amount and pulled out another quarter along with a piece of paper. The piece of paper that had Harry’s phone number scribbled in perfect handwriting on it. I looked at the bottom of the paper and read:

I’m tired of feeling like I’m fucking crazy, I’m tired of being alone.

Just drive. Just drive.


	5. Ziam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All credit goes to Suz for this story

at first Liam didn't notice.   
a toothbrush and some clothes that didn't belong to him in his drawers. 

but then he started paying attention. the sketch pad and pencils on the coffee table and the shower gel that smelled suspiciously of his lover.

he wasn't freaking out. he wasn't. but maybe be was. he's normally a very calm person, taking things in stride and handling them accordingly. but Zayn was moving into his flat and he didn't realise it until he accidentally used Zayn's tea instead of his own and since when did Zayn have his own tea in Liam's cupboards??? so maybe he was freaking out. 

+

he's having lunch with Harry on the Tuesday after he realised. they've made it halfway through their meals before he blurts out, "Zayns moving in with me."

"that's awesome, Liam" Harry smiles.

"but I didn't know!" 

"mate, how did you not know? that's like, that's, it's, what?" Harry says confused. 

"I just, I didn't? like, we didn't talk about it, I found his clothes in my drawers and he has his tea in my cupboards, his tea! and on my way out today I saw his favorite lamp, you know the one he says gives off the best light or when he draws? it's in my, /our/, bedroom! how could I not notice that!!" Liam rushed out. "I love him harry but how did I not know? isn't that something you talk about?"

"Liam, man, why are you freaking out? this is you and Zayn! this is what you guys are, like, suppose to do. you're perfect for each other and all that stuff, ya know?" Harry said reassuringly. 

Liam sighed and nodded, but all he could think about what how this could have been happening right under his nose. maybe he was overreacting but he didn't know how else to act.

+

a week later Liam finally cracks after Zayn walks in carrying bags of groceries. Zayn doesn't even buy groceries for his own flat! 

"when were you planning on telling me?" Liam said, startling Zayn so badly he almost dropped his bags.

"telling you what, love?" Zayn asked putting the groceries down and turning toward his boyfriend.  
"that you're moving in Zayn!" he all but screamed.

"Liam, what are you talking about?" Zayn was thoroughly confused by Liam's questions, "I'm not moving in! not that I don't want to, but shouldn't we talk about that first?"

Liam stood there staring at Zayn like he'd lost his mind, "Zayn! your clothes are here and you bought groceries. your drawing lamp is in the bedroom!"

"my-I-what?" looking even more confused and Liam was torn between kissing that adorable look off his face and finally figuring out what the hell was going on in his life. 

"are you telling me you didn't even realise?" Liam asks and Zayn shakes is head, still a little speechless. "Zayn how do you bring your favorite lamp without knowing you've done it!"

"I just did I guess?" he said with a shrug, "but it kinda makes sense."

"how does this make any kind of sense?" Liam pondered

"I like having all of my favorite things together, having them all home. this is home, Liam, wherever you are is home." Zayn smiled.

Liam stepped closer to run a hand over Zayns hair, "you know, for being the 'bad boy' you're pretty sappy."

"but you love me" 

"that I do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember next round I will be opening voting so if you're interested start reading and thinking about it!


End file.
